


Bright Enough To Shine In Your Spaces

by lunarknightz



Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't so dumb, back on Earth-That-Was.  Set before the Big Damn Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Enough To Shine In Your Spaces

The truth of it was, most of the hard work had been done back on Earth-That-Was. They weren't as kwong-juh duh as commercials for shipping insurance companies portrayed the ancestors to be. They'd created something wonderful and amazing.

And they'd been smart enough to keep it quiet. Only a handful of people knew about the project. Time has a way of making secrets seemingly irrelevant, and an descendant of someone in the know had fallen on hard times and had been looking for a quick score; and that descendant handed over the research disks in return for some credits and ammo. And someone at Blue Sun was smart enough to realize that this research was absolutely priceless.

Technology had changed, and it proved more than a little challenging to recreate the project. It didn't move as fast as people wanted. The program simply wasn't ready.

The setbacks continued after the programming was done. Some people couldn't handle the process. The lucky ones died during the process. The ones who survived were in waking comas, unable to move or speak.

They set up the Academy as a screening room for candidates. Younger minds took better to the programming better, sucking it up like a sponge. The Academy eventually sent them River Tam, a brilliant girl with latent psychic powers, and amazingly, the best brain specifications since Patient Zero back on Earth that Was.

River would not be a failure. She would be the perfect assassin. The programming would give her the intelligence of their strongest computers. The programming would allow her to spontaneously adapt any ability when needed. She would be their strongest solider.

To make her stronger, they messed with her brain. Took out the emotions. Scrambled the memories, in the process too. Emotions and memories were human. River would be better than that. She would be perfect.

That was the fatal flaw, a technician realized later, reviewing the case after River had been abducted from the facility. Patient Zero, the curiously named Chuck Bartowski, found success because of his emotions. It was his ability to care, to love, that allowed his mind to triumph over the programming rather than be overtaken by it.

The precious project was now fei-oo.

Fearing for his life, the technician never told his supervisors.

 

___________________

 

The girl unnerved him, at best. Why Mal had taken on the loon and her brother, Jayne would never gorram understand.

The worst was when she'd look at him, like she knew him, all familiar like. It was gorram creepy.

The job had gone wrong and they had people on their tail, and the girl simply smiled. "It all starts when you buy more. Unleash the Casey."

Now, that didn't make a lick of sense.

He unleashed the Vera instead.

 

 

_Translations:  
kwong-juh duh- crazy  
fei-oo-junk_


End file.
